


Tragic

by molly16



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something horrible happens when Booth is out with Christine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic

“Hey Dr. B, you might want to listen to your voicemail.” Hodgins says, walking onto the platform. “Angela said to listen to it in her office. Don’t ask me why.”  
I put the femur down and go into Angela’s office, tears going down her face. “I’m so sorry sweetie. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry.” She looks at me again and says, “Just listen to your voicemail. You’ll hate me.”  
As unlikely as it is for me to hate Angela, I listen to my voicemail anyway. I recognize the number immediately, it’s Booth. “I’m sorry Bones. I really am but the other car just came so fast and I didn’t have Christine in all the way yet. I tried Bones. Just come to the hospital.”   
I look at Angela for an explanation, “Sweetie, Christine…” Angela’s voice cracks, almost echoing Booth’s voice. “Paralyzed.” No. There’s no way that this could have happened, I mean she’s just barely over one. She just started walking, and now she never will be able to ever again?  
Not trusting myself to make it to the hospital without getting into an accident, I pull Hodgins from his lab. “You’re driving.” I say, one hand around his wrist, pulling him along. I unlock my car and we both get in, Hodgins still beyond confused. “Hospital.” The entire ride is torture, Hodgins going as fast as he can, but it’s not fast enough. It’s worse than when Vincent died. I never thought I could ever feel this bad again, but I obviously can.   
When we get there, Booth grabs me as I run in. He takes me over to a couch and we both sit down, neither one of us talking. After a minute or so, Hodgins comes over. “Hey, I know that it’s a bad time for anything, but Christine’s in surgery. They’re trying to fix her spine.” I nod, and feel Booth do the same. She’s so little, and for something like this to happen is my worst nightmare, but it looks like it came true.  
About fifteen minutes later, Hodgins shows up with Angela. By now, I’m just barely crying, not sobbing like I was in the car and when I first got here. Of course, Angela made a stop by the gift store before she came over, because she has a pink teddy bear in her hand. After giving it to me, she says, “I know now’s probably not the right time, but good news will probably be a needed distraction.” Angela and Hodgins look at each other, “I’m pregnant.” Angela says. Even though I’m honestly happy for her, the best I can do is a quick hug and a fake smile, one that I know she can tell is fake. “I’m sorry sweetie. I wish I could make Christine better myself.” Angela says.   
“You know that you can’t do that. You would have to be a surgeon to do that, and even then they might not be able to.”  
Angela smiles to herself, then a doctor comes over to us. “I’m Dr. Burgess, I operated on Christine.” All of us look at her, telling her to keep talking. “At the moment, it looks like she will be able to walk again, but we’re going to be coming in and out of her room quite frequently to see if she can at least feel her legs.” Booth’s hand holds onto mine, and for the first time, I see why that’s done so much at sad times. “Immediate family may go back now; everyone else will have to wait for a minimum of two hours, depending on her reaction to the surgery.”  
Even though Angela and Hodgins are like family, they have to stay out in the waiting area, and I know that it’s nearly impossible for Angela. Booth and I walk in at the same time, both seeing the same thing, Christine laying in a bed that’s too big for her and she’s unconscious with a mask on her face. I put my face into Booth’s chest, just wanting it to all disappear. I can tell that Booth’s mumbling is actually him praying, something I never really gave any thought to, but whatever makes it easier for him.  
Fifteen minutes later, I hear noises coming from Christine. They’re little noises, not like she’s in pain, thankfully, but like she’s waking up. Five minutes after that, I know that’s what they were. Even with the mask on, I can still make out what she’s saying when she says, “Mommy. Daddy.”  
If I knew it wouldn’t hurt her, I would hug her and never let go, but since I know that it would hurt, I don’t. “Christine…” It’s all I can manage to get out before I reach out and hug her. “I love you so much baby.”  
Booth wraps one arm around me and his other around Christine. “I love you too.”  
I look behind me, “Two o’s too or two two?”  
“The number, I love both of you.”


End file.
